Swords of Divine and Damned Creation
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of an Issei with Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or it's related concepts and characters, but Ichiei Ishibumi and his affiliates do.**

 **[SDDC]**

 **Swords of Divine and Damned Creation**

 **[SDDC]**

In the Underworld's floating city of Agreas within the Territory of the Agares Clan, the Four Great Satans had rented a local meeting room to discuss a revolutionary experiment recently done by the clan heir and a member of her peerage. Before the meeting could begin with Seekvaira Agares and Issei Hyoudou's arrival, three of the Satans, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Sirzechs Lucifer spent time conversating with each other while Falbium Asmodeus slept in his chair. Eventually, Seekvaira and Issei showed up just before the appointed meeting time happened and in order to truly start, Falbium had to be woken up. A task Ajuka, who sat next to Falbium, was more than happy to perform.

"Ow!" The lazy Satan in charge of Devil Military Affairs yelped in accurate, if exaggerated, agony. He then turned to his fellows who either smirked or giggled. "Why did you do that, Ajuka?! That hurt!"

"Think of it as punishment for being the Devil people's depiction of slothfulness, Falbium." Ajuka replied sternly.

"He's right." Sirzechs inputted with a knowing expression. "For someone referred to as the Underworld's greatest tactician and strategist, you haven't really picked an appropriate self-image for yourself."

Serefall took a break from her giggling to make her own comment. "Besides, this kind of thing is funny when it happens to you."

"I don't know about our Chief Advisor of Technology, Serafall, but for Satans in charge of Foreign and Domestic Affairs, you and Sirzechs aren't exactly diplomatic right now." Falbium retorted.

"Why, Falbium, you make it sound like you wish to challenge us to a Rating Game." Serafall teased.

Sirzechs chucked. "Now wouldn't that be both amazing and enterprising? All of the Satans challenging each other for the whole Underworld to witness."

Issei held his hand up to get their attention. "Uh, is that even legal? From what I understand, there were limits put on you guys when you all took office."

Sirzechs waved it off. "Granted, but I suppose there are certain technicalities that can be exploited."

"Like a Satan can be in someone's harem, even if they don't have one of their own?" Issei asked.

Ajuka shrugged dismissively. "Perhaps, but I haven't spent my whole life getting this far only to become one of many playthings to a scandalous woman."

Issei looked confused. "Who said I was talking about a guy Satan?"

Serafall hummed appreciatively with her arms folded to emphasize her well-endowed assets. "It's my beautiful face, voice, and breasts, isn't it?" She giggled in the face of Issei's embarrassed, blushing expression before saying seductively. "Well, get along with my little sister well enough, and I'll give you a pleasurable reward."

Having enough of the distractions, Seekvaira coughed to get their attention before speaking curtly. "Everyone, perhaps now would be a good time to get to the matter at hand?"

Ajuka nodded. "I insist. Present your presentation before us, Miss Seekvaira."

Bowing her head in appreciation, Seekvaira began. "As you are all aware, my Bishop Issei Hyoudou wields three Sacred Gears, Blade Blacksmith, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. With the two former, he is able to create both Holy and Demon Swords which makes him a dangerous opponent for anyone from the Three Factions. As of last month, Issei was able to use all of his Sacred Gears together to create Holy Demonic Swords possessing the qualities of both weapons and are, therefore, a powerful force against enemy Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. As soon as he achieved that, however, Issei and I started to work on a way to bolster our people's military forces in terms of manpower in addition to firepower."

Seeing it was his turn to speak, Issei took his place. "As I'm sure you already know, Great Satans, Blade Blacksmith's original Balance Breaker, Blade Knight Mass, creates an army of Holy Sword-wielding knights. Seeing that Sword Birth is Blade Blacksmith's counterpart, I asked for Seekvaira's help in seeing if I could not only make an army with it, but make a permanent army with both of them combined."

"Permanent?" Ajuka wondered as his fellows looked uncertain as well.

Issei smiled with Seekvaira, knowing that they got their interest.

"Simply put, Great Satans, Seekvaira and I have been looking for a way to create an army of knights with the Holy Demonic Swords to empower them, the magical effect to stay composed permanently, and the operating system to follow not only my orders, but any Devil who could lead them into a fight and win. These knights would make a very useful support in our fights with Devil criminals as well as regular and Fallen Angels that would give us trouble in both the Human World and our own ground. Allow me to demonstrate."

Issei then manifested a sword in each of his hands before joining them together to create a fearsome knight that the Four Satans sensed possessed both Holy and Demonic powers. While Falbium and Ajuka looked it over with calculating gazes thinking of the possibilities, Sirzechs and Serafall stared at it in concern over the potential harm. Seeing this, Issei gestured for calm and answered the unasked questions. "We plan to give these things an operating system and no intelligence, so that we won't have to worry about them rebelling on their own. As for what someone may do with them, please let me say that when Seekvaira and I set up the plans to make Holy Demonic Knights, it was with the hope that they would be used for defense first and offense last, and that whoever operated them would know that massacres and genocide are lines that people of any species shouldn't cross, even if they feel justified."

Seekvaira than spoke. "All we ask for this project to proceed is cooperation with the Technology Department and funding from you yourselves." She hesitated before saying. "If you decide that this project isn't worth the risks, we will withdraw our proposal without any argument."

The Satans shared glances with one another before Ajuka spoke for them. "Allow us to look over your files about the procedure and wait outside until we have summoned you. You will have our answer by then."

Handing over their documents and bowing in acceptance, Issei and Seekvaira then made their leave for the moment. Once outside, the former saw the latter's fists clenching apprehensively. Smiling, Issei placed his hand on her shoulder to make eye contact. "For what it's worth, I'm proud how you handled that at the end, Seek. You could've stubbornly said that you'll keep pushing for it forever, but you said you'd take "no" for an answer. It takes a lot of humility to do that."

Seekvaira gave a small smile. "Thank you, Issei. In all honesty, though, I hope they'll approve. I know it's not the same thing, but it's probably the closest I'll get to making my own mecha! Wouldn't that be cool or what?!" She exclaimed in excitement. She would've gone on to go into detail of her enthusiasm for her hobby before seeing Issei's sheepish expression. Recapturing her cool aura, she then said. "Well, whatever happens, I'm glad you worked with me on this, Issei. You've been a great aid among other things ever since I brought you into my peerage." Giving way to hug him, Seekvaira then whispered. "I almost wish you were a mecha that I could take apart and put back together again. It would show how much I love you."

"Uh." Issei uttered awkwardly at what Seekvaira said before she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

 **[SDDC]**

 **Seeing how well received A Pair of Wannabe Playboys was on FFN, I decided to make another one. I would've just used Sword Birth, but I wasn't sure if it could use a similar Balance Breaker as Blade Blacksmith, and I figured both of them together enhanced with Boosted Gear would make for an even better result, so long as there are no "robot overlords" or genocidal events. Although, I guess an Issei affiliated with either the Hero Faction or Fallen Angels might find himself going on the offense with such a move, but then again, I've had Hellsing Ultimate on the brain ever since I watched it all a few months back. Speaking of Fallen Angel Issei, I think I could come up a one-shot for that particular branch, but I wouldn't mind some advice for how "Fell Tiles" (the Fallen Angel Mahjong answer to the Angel Brave Saints and Devil Evil Pieces) would be ordered compared to their counterparts.**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
